Fukada Kyoko
Profile *'Name:' 深田恭子 (ふかだ きょうこ) *'Name (romaji):' Fukada Kyoko *'Nicknames:' Fuka-kyon, Kyokorin *'Profession:' Actress, model, and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 163cm *'Weight:' 45kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Younger sister *'Talent agency :' Horipro TV Shows *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) as Mikumo Hana *Hajimete Koi wo Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi (TBS, 2019) as Harumi Junko *Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru (Fuji TV, 2018) as Igarashi Nana *Hello Harinezumi (TBS, 2017) as Shidawara Ranko *Gekokujo Juken (TBS, 2017) as Sakurai Kanako *Dame na Watashi ni Koishite Kudasai (TBS, 2016) as Shibata Michiko *Second Love (TV Asahi, 2015) as Nishihara Yui *Onna wa Sore wo Yurusanai (TBS, 2014) as Iwasaki Rei *Tooi Yakusoku (TBS, 2014) as Matsubara Kiyomi *The Cabin Attendant (Fuji TV, 2014) as Saito Miho *Silent Poor (NHK, 2014) as Satomi Ryo *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (NTV, 2013) as Okubo Yuriko *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Kage no Anji (Fuji TV, 2013) as Toyama Miwa *Namonaki Doku (TBS, 2013) as Kajita Satomi *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) as Shinoda Kaori *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) as Taira no Tokiko *Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011) as Asagi Serina *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) as Shinkai Mifuyu *Second Virgin (NHK, 2010) as Suzuki Marie *Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010) as Kurita Narumi *Karei naru Spy (NTV, 2009) as Dorothy *Kurobe no Taiyo (Fuji TV, 2009) as Kawaguchi Ayako *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) as Yodo-Dono *Gakko ja Oshierarenai! (NTV, 2008) as Aida Mai *Mirai Koshi Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008) as Yoshida Meguru *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007, ep7) as Shizuko *Aoi Hitomi to Nuage (WOWOW, 2007) as Ichinose Erika *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) as Odagiri Sachi *Kimi ga Kureta Natsu (NTV, 2007) as Kizaki Tokiko *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) as Mariya Marie *Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu (NTV, 2007) as Kono Kana *Fugoh Keiji 2 (TV Asahi, 2006) as Kanbe Miwako *Akai Kiseki (TBS, 2006) as Sekiguchi Rinko *Umeko (TBS, 2005) as Ota Miyo *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) as Asada Hikari *Fugoh Keiji (TV Asahi, 2005) as Kanbe Miwako *Tokugawa Tsunayoshi - Inu to Yobareta Otoko (Fuji TV, 2004) as Matsuko *Xmas Nante Daikirai (NTV, 2004) as Kurihara Fuyumi *Minami-kun no Koibito (TV Asahi, 2004) as Chiyomi *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai (NHK, 2004) as Yoshikawa Wako *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) as Ishii Reiko *Futari (NTV, 2003) as Kamagata Mutsumi *Hakoiri Musume (KTV, 2003) as Komori Akari *Otousan (TBS, 2002) as Shindo Kei *Remote (NTV, 2002) as Ayaki Kurumi *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Saiyou Shiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *First Love (TBS, 2002) as Ezawa Kasumi *Friends (TBS, 2002) as Asai Tomoko *Fighting Girl (Fuji TV, 2001) as Yoshida Sayoko *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Tomodachi Toroku (Fuji TV, 2001) *Strawberry on the Shortcake (TBS, 2001) as Misawa Yui *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) as Tamura Manami *Imagine (Fuji TV, 2000) as Iijima Yu *Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) *Tengoku no Kiss (TV Asahi, 1999) as Izumisawa Mika *To Heart (TBS, 1999) as Miura Toko *Oni no Sumika (Fuji TV, 1999) as Kato Ayumi *Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (Fuji TV, 1998) as Kano Masaki *News no Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) as Uchida Aya *Sore ga Kotae da! (Fuji TV, 1997) as Mizuno Kazune *Five (NTV, 1997) as Yodobashi Sanae / Kanae TV Show Theme Songs *''Kirameki no Shunkan'', Imagine (Fuji TV, 2000) *''Dear..., Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) Movies *Soratobu Taiya / Recall (2018) *Chokosoku ! Sankin kotai Returns / Samurai Hustle Returns (2016) *Joker Game (2015) *Chokosoku ! Sankin kotai / Samurai Hustle (2014) *Idai Naru, Shurarabon / The Great Shu Ra Ra Boom (2014) *Roommate (2013) *Wild 7 (2011) *Suteki na Kanashibari / Ghost of a Chance (2011) *Yoake no Machi de / Before Sunrise (2011) *Sekando Bajin / Second Virginity (2011) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikoenmae Hashutsujo: The Movie (2011) *Tofu Kozo (2011) *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Ururu no Mori no Monogatari (2009) *Yatterman (2009) *Inugamike no Ichizoku (2006) *Tenshi (2006) *Kamikaze Girls (2004) as Ryugasaki Momoko *Tokyo Zance (2004) *Like Asura (2003) as Kamiuchi Sakiko, Fourth Daughter *Onmyoji 2 (2003) as Himiko/Amemiko *Dolls (2002) *Shisha no Gakuensai (2000) *Ring 2 (1999) as Sawaguchi Kanae *Shinjuku Boy Detectives (1998) Endorsements *Rohto Seiyaku *Marushou *Blood Bank (with Yamada Takayuki) (2000) Recognitions *'18th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2015):' Best Supporting Actress for Second Love *'35th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit for Remote (2002) *'30th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Outfit for Fighting Girl (2001) *'22th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for To Heart (1999) *'18th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Kamisama Mou Sukoshi Dake (1998) Trivia *'Education:' Horikoshi High School *'Special talents:''' Piano, clarinet, calligraphy, and swimming External Links *Official profile *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger